


World Turned Upside Down

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Gay Trio [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and John wait for Lafayette to come home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts), [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/gifts).



> Wrote this at 1 am while everyone awaits new laflams content from one_golden_sun and liese_l
> 
> Idk if I should expand or continue this but it is what it is atm

"Fuck," Alex hissed, gripping John's hair and pushing him down further on his dick. John gurgled but didn't try to pull away, breathing harshly through his nose to stay in place.

John hummed softly against his dick after a few moments, sliding up a couple of inches before swallowing back down, slicking his cock. He basked in Alex's sudden, loud moan, pleased at his boyfriend breaking the un-changeable mask he often tried to maintain during sex. Alex was panting, grasping John's head tightly, making broken grunts and crying John's name, telling him what he was in for when Laf got home.

Sucking furiously, John couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's 1am again

"Mon chou?" Lafayette called out, the jingle of his keys signaling his arrival before his voice. "Cher? Where are you?"

John's head made to jerk back reflexively and call for his other lover, but Alex's firm hold kept him in place, his open palm slapping against John's side in chastisement. John moaned unabashedly, wishing he could call out for his daddy.

"Oh?" came Laf's voice from the doorway, pleased at the scene before him if not entirely surprised. "Who am I to blame for this?"

"This little cockslut," Alex panted out, not giving John the chance to speak. He made short, fast thrusts in John's mouth, getting excited over ratting John out to Laf. "'S been all over me this morning, rubbing up against me while I made coffee, cuddling up to me while I tried to work." He clenched his hands in John's curls while John whined, high pitched and needy. "Finally gave him my cock to pacify him while I wrote but the little whore kept trying to suck me off. Finally gave in and started fucking his face like he wanted, agh, ah, f-fuck-"

"Ooh, my darling," Laf cooed at John, petting the top of his head. "What a bad boy you've been."

"Bad," Alex affirmed, giving a leisurely thrust that John savored. John was getting high off the soft reprimands, drunk off of Alex spiraling out of control. He swirled his tongue around Alex's cock to tease him.

Alex choked. "Gonna wreck him," he promised Laf, before trying to pull out. He knew he was going to blow his load if he continued; he was too worked up.

Sensing Alex was going to pull away, John resisted, grabbing Alex by the hips without permission and pinning him to the chair while he doubled down on the suction of his mouth. Alex gasped, hips arching up as far as they could go as he shouted, orgasming unexpectedly.

Greedily, John swallowed it as fast as it came, not letting go of Alex until he sucked down every last drop.

Alex yanked John off of him almost as soon as he recovered, smacking John across the face hard enough to whip his head in the other direction.

"Oh, baby boy," Alex growled, glaring down at him while Laf watched in stunned arousal. "You're gonna pay for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to continue this? Feedback or requests welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets an idea of what he's in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000% because of @one_golden_sun
> 
> This is SPIRALING. It is no longer 1 am. I don't even think this is halfway done anymore.

“Color?” Alex checked as he rose to tower over John. John was bigger than him, sure, more muscular, but he looked pathetic like this. Helpless and flushed red and freckled and gorgeous. Breathing heavily.

“Green,” John reassured quickly, eager to continue though he kept his eyes downcast.

“That's right, baby boy,” Alex said, tucking himself back into his jeans but leaving them undone. “Naughty little cock slut. Lafayette.”

At his name, Laf's gaze snapped back up to Alex. He'd been enjoying John's rare intentional show of disobedience. While of course he loved his sweet little boy, so willing to please, so giving and delectable, there was something to be said for John acting up. So hungry for cock he was bratty, so greedy for Alex's come he'd (Laf's cock twitched absently) forced his orgasm out of him.

“Yes, mon chou,” he responded calmly. Alex was getting edgy, and Laf was not beyond taking Alex over his knee to remind him of his place if he thought about acting up.

“Help me get John to the bedroom?” Alex wisely switched his tone when addressing Laf this time. He wanted to punish John but not at the price of his own ass. Not yet, at least.

“Of course,” Laf acquiesced, grinning widely. He bent down to John's level, guiding him from underneath his armpits before hefting him up and over his shoulder easily.

John squeaked and Laf slapped his bare ass before he started toward the bedroom. “Daddy,” John whimpered, squirming against him. He could see Alex's feet as he trailed directly behind them.

“Do not make me gag you, mon cher. You are in deep enough trouble as it is,” Laf warned, petting over John's rear, half teasingly and half comfortingly.

“You're in so deep I'd be surprised if you ever resurfaced,” Alex piped haughtily. “So deep that Laf pounding into your tight little ass won't hold a candle to it. Would you like that, Jacky? Would you like Laf's huge, fat cock fucking your hole all day?” John moaned, trying to use the friction of Laf's chest against him to get off. “Stop that right now, you fucking whore,” Alex snapped as they crossed the threshold into their room. He continued as Lafayette carefully deposited John on his back onto the bed.

“Could've been me, you know,” Alex taunted, crawling over John's body, crowding him in against the mattress as he cowered shyly. “Could've been my hard dick rawing your hole till you screamed, baby boy—Laf could've even gotten a turn. But you just had to be selfish, didn't you?” He asked, slapping John's erect cock once, firmly, as John cried out in pain.

“Had to think about only yourself first. Thought we'd trained you better. Thought you were smarter than that.”

“I am, Papi, please—” John posited, choking when Alex gripped his engorged cock unforgivingly.

“I don't like lying, disobedient boys.” Alex sighed regretfully, smacking John's balls once before letting go altogether. John's entire groin throbbed, aching and aroused, as Alex sat back to straddle him. “Do you, Laf?”

Laf, who had been palming his clothed cock, paused. “Non, mon petit,” he replied. “It seems he needs to be taught a lesson. Good boys know how to obey their daddies.”

_His daddies._ _Fuck yes,_ John groaned, the scene starting to cloud his mind. Both of them, his strict, loving papi and his gentle but firm daddy. He should be good for them. They treated him so well, brought him so much pleasure even if they denied him a little first. “Please, I'm sorry,” John said. “I can be good, please, teach me a lesson, Papi, Daddy, I'll show you I can be so good for you, please! I'll be so good, so—”

“You better be, you little slut,” Alex said, ignoring John's sudden protest as he lifted himself off him, flipping him over onto his stomach. “You're gonna pay for being a needy tart all morning, then stealing my come.”

John groaned against the pillow as Alex pushed him to his knees. That's all he'd wanted to do: suck Alex's cock until they both came. But Alex had wanted to draw out the game, had tried to pull away, and John had panicked and held him down. His come had tasted so satisfying, so salty and Alex and perfect. He regretted being bad but he couldn't regret getting that dick to pulse for him.

_Fuck._ John's cock throbbed.

“Truly a shame,” Laf said, stroking a hand down John's back as Alex disappeared momentarily. “I had come home wanting to love my two boys together, fuck you both perhaps. Maybe I wanted Alexander's come for myself.”

John flexed his hips against nothing. “I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't think.”

“No, but that is not my concern. Alex,” Laf said as he climbed back on the bed, this time with a pair of handcuffs and a cock ring. “Do you think you could get hard again for me? I would hate to think our fun is limited because of John's antics.”

Alex scoffed. “Way ahead of you, baby. You think this greedy cock slut decides my schedule just because he got me off early?”

_“Papi,”_ John groaned.

“Shut up, slut, before I get the gag,” Alex said. He reaches around John and grabs his cock, tight enough that it'd feel amazing if he started stroking but not enough to hurt. “Feel that,baby boy? This is mine. I own this dick, I own its orgasms, I own when you come and when you don't.” His tone was almost angry it was so stern, and his hand started pumping John as if to prove a point. “You can't control yourself so I have to be in charge of your pleasure. You should be thanking me for all I do for you.”

“ _Ahhh!_ Thank you, Papi, thank you, please—!”

Alex stroked faster. “Insatiable little skank. If I didn't keep an eye on you, you would never stop trying to get off, always seeking your pleasure. Little glutton. Get your come all over the house, all over us if we gave you half a chance; you think I didn't fucking notice you humping my leg like a dog while you sucked me off?” Alex had moved closer, spewing filth directly into John's ear while he jacked him off.

John was so close, so beyond words he couldn't articulate a proper warning. He was screaming.

“Color, John?” Laf prompted from beside them.

_“Greeeeen!”_ John wailed, nearly sobbing with the force of holding off his orgasm. He couldn't be bad again so soon. “Please, please, please, Papi! Please, I'll do anything!”

Alex suddenly shifted his grip to the base of John's cock like a vise, staving off his orgasm abruptly. “No!” John cried when he felt Alex slide and tighten the cock ring into place, face beet red from exertion. “No, no, no, please!”

“You'll take what you're given,” Alex spat, smacking his ass once more for good measure.

“Would you like me to cuff him now, mon chou?” Laf asked, twirling the cuffs around his fingers. He had discarded his shirt while Alex played with John.

“Not yet, Laf,” Alex said, moving away from John.” I think he needs a spanking. Then we can cuff him and make him watch while you fuck me.”

John almost collapsed in agony at the thought.

“What a great idea, my love. Would you like the honor or should I?”

“You'll make him feel it more,” Alex reasoned while he stood and stripped bare. “I'm gonna stretch myself in front of him. Maybe make him help. What do you think, baby boy?”

John moaned, “Please, Papi, I'll do whatever you let me,” and Alex laughed.

“Get comfortable, Alexander,” Lafayette said, removing his belt but remaining the only one half dressed. “I plan to enjoy this to the fullest extent.”

John shivered while Alex grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos. I am a very new writer in the fandom, so any feedback is appreciated! Stay tuned and don't forget to leave requests if you have them
> 
> Aka I'm dying of thirst and your comments sate me hope y'all enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm before the calm
> 
> or
> 
> John gets his ass beat but that's just foreplay.

Alex had situated himself in front of John, his back against the headboard. John was kneeling with his ass up, Laf's hands gently rubbing him, while his head rested against Alex's thigh.

Alex's fingers lightly traced his own hold, dry, while John stared, mesmerized as Alex varied the pressure, keeping his entrance twitching.

“How many do you think he deserves?” Laf asked, ignoring John but maintaining contact with him.

“Hmm,” Alex considered, removing his hands and placing them on John's head. “How about...five for distracting me this morning...five for sucking me off when he was supposed to be warming my cock..and ten for making his papi come without permission.”

John whimpered at the reminder of how bad he'd been, how bad he was going to get it. He rubbed his face against Alex's warm skin, seeking comfort, even though he knew he was bad, didn't deserve it.

“Hush,” Alex said, though his voice was softer, caressing instead of biting. He stroked John's cheek lovingly and John's eyes fluttered shut. “You were naughty but you're going to be a good boy now, right Jacky? Gonna accept your punishment because you're Papi's good little slut?”

John nodded against his thigh mutely.

“Twenty swats,” Alex declared. “And you're not going to count any of them.”

Laf made a curious noise behind John, removing his hands. John twitched his hips back absently, quiet in his anticipation. When he cracked his eyes open, Alex was grinning.

“Your mouth is going to be busy. Right, baby?” he asked, guiding John's face down as he spread his legs to accommodate him. John moaned, just in time for Laf to land the first strike on his ass, for Alex to press his lips against his rim.

John kissed Alex's hole, reverent, as the second blow came down on him, hard. John gasped, tensing briefly, before forcing himself to relax, pressing the flat of his tongue against Alex to distract himself. Swats three and four came down as Alex moaned, John's tongue sweeping broadly over his hole—it wasn't until the fifth hit that John finally cried out from the impact, his mouth separating from Alex's flesh in shock.

“You're getting it easy, sweetheart,” Alex panted as John jumped, Laf smacking his ass once more. “Did I say you could have your mouth back, whore?”

John whined— _seven—_ shaking his head against Alex's hip. “No, Papi,” he said, nuzzling the base of Alex's cock with his nose, pressing a kiss to the erect member before moving back to his hole. He licked into the tight pucker with a vengeance, wanting his lover to fall apart even as his own ass burned hot, stinging with the force of Lafayette's palm.

“Mmph!” he groaned into Alex's ass, his lips slick and parted around the tongue splitting Alex open. Nine—he thinks it was nine, or maybe ten, landed on his ass, painful and loud and _fuck, Laf, Daddy—_

“Color, mon amour?”

John just moaned, sucking Alex's rim, so good, he felt so fuzzy, so warm.

Alex pulled his face away from his ass and John opened his eyes, unaware of when he'd closed them. They were wet. “Huh?”

“Color, baby boy?”

“Green,” John replied, moving to grind his hard cock against the bed. He tried to bury his face between Alex's legs again.

“Nuh uh,” Laf quipped, dragging John by the hips across his lap, pushing his head down to the mattress. “We are only half-way done—now it is time to properly make you squirm.”

John craned his neck slightly to see Alex covering his fingers with lube, prepared to open himself more thoroughly than John got the chance to.

John wiggled his ass enticingly. Their previous angle hadn't been the best, just a little bit too awkward for Laf's hand to come down full force. He figured that was the reason for their abrupt shifting but he lamented being so far from Alex.

“Count.”

 _SMACK._ “Ow! One, Daddy, thank you.”

“F—” FUCK! “Two, Daddy, uh, th-thank you.”

It went on for so long, it went by so fast, John had no idea how much time passed between strikes, the pressure never consistent, only growing harder, more forceful with each new blow. John was sobbing, actual tears streaming down his face, stuttering over the numbers he was forced to count. Struggling over the slick, frantic sounds of Alex opening himself up, vocalizing his pleasure at the show.

John screamed with the last one, didn't have the breath to count, to thank Laf, to do anything but cry harder. His ass was on fucking fire. His cock hurt with neglect.

Laf pressed a gentle kiss to both ass cheeks while Alex shifted down the bed. John's pulse thrummed.

“Papi,” John breathed when Alex kissed his mouth, firm and hot.

“Hmm, baby boy. You're so good, took Laf's punishment so well.” John drowsily registered that Laf had gotten up to strip off his jeans and boxers before rejoining them.

“Can I come, Papi? Please? I was good,” John pleaded while Alex thumbed off his tears. He looked so beautiful when he cried. Alex's cock twitched, assessing him.

Alex knew distantly they couldn't send John to sleep in the cock ring—they'd made that mistake before, learned the potential repercussions, weren't eager to risk harming their baby again. Knew they could make John's cock flag from inattention, force him to calm down before moving onto aftercare, but in all honesty Alex wanted to see John come tonight. He was so enticing when he misbehaved, and he was doing so well now—if they denied him after he tried so hard, it might make him drop.

“We'll see,” Alex said. “If you can behave while Laf pounds this ass raw, we might reward you after. What would you like, Jacky? You want Laf to fuck you after? Want me to suck you off if you're good?”

John glanced up at him through wet eyelashes, earnest, adoringly. “No. Want you to fuck me.”

Alex blinked, felt a sudden swell of affection. John was making it difficult to remember his punishment wasn't over.

“Little slut. Laf, get me a cock ring.”

“So confident in his ability to behave?” Laf questioned, but reached into the bedside drawer to retrieve one anyway.

“Shut up, it's a game,” he said, breaking character as he stroked himself once, twice, and slid on the ring.

“Mm,” Laf agreed, burying his face into Alex's neck affectionately, pressing kisses against the column of his throat. It was almost innocently sweet, if not for the massive erection he sported pressing into Alex's side.

“Fuck, okay, calm down before you blow your load early.”

Before Alex could blink, he was tossed onto his stomach, three successive _thwacks_ making his ass bounce.

“Ow, _fuck,_ what the hell, Laf—”

“Need I remind you of my stamina, mon chou? Or has it really been so long you've forgotten? Perhaps I ought to remind you of _your_ place, fuck you so long and hard you beg me for a break.”

Alex felt a bead of precum gathering on his tip, already started to regret his choice of self-control.

“Fuck, you need to—you haven't tied up John yet,” Alex panted, turning his head to the side to look at their other lover laid flat on his stomach.

“No,” John said as Lafayette leaned over to grab the cuffs.

“No?” Laf asked, stopping uncertainly. “Color, mon cher?”

John hesitated. “Yellow. Not—not yet. Want to be on my back when you cuff me, and I can't yet.”

“Okay, sweet thing,” Laf said, picking up John's hand and kissing the back of it. “But do not take your eyes off us. You are not out of the woods with your punishment just yet.”

“Yes, Daddy,” John said, sighing softly. He watched, entranced, as Laf slicked up his cock with lube, telling Alex he better have prepared himself thoroughly because they weren't going to stop now. Alex moaned as Laf lined up and pushed into him immediately, gripping his fingers hard into the flesh of Alex's ass and taking up a punishing pace.

Laf's hips were relentless, thrusts hard and jarring into Alex, making him cry out at the friction—and if Alex's words of praise were anything to go by, he was clearly hitting all the right places inside too.

“Ah! Fuck, baby, fuck me! Yes! Y—ah, so good, right there. Fuck, can't you go any harder? If I wanted to do the work myself I'd have tied down John and ridden his useless cock on my—AH.”

John's mouth dropped open at the filth Alex was spewing, his own cock hard and dripping between his stomach and the bed sheets. Laf had slid a hand into Alex's beautiful locks and wrenched his head back in annoyance, pulling his upper body flush against his chest while he fucked his cock in and out of him.

“Uhn—uhn—uh, Laf, please,” Alex cried, his ass jiggling with the ferocity of Laf's thrusts. His dick was reddening, curving straight out within the confines of the cock ring.

“What are you asking for, my love?” Laf asked suddenly, pinning Alex's chest to the bed as he bent over, caging him, his hips still pistoning back and forth. “Certainly it is not to come, no? You are saving that for our little one, I presume? It surprises me the lengths you'll go to accommodate him, I'll admit, considering he got your come once already tonight.”

“Never said he'd get my come,” Alex taunted meanly, teasing—he fully intended to dump his load right into John's tight little ass. “Only that I'd fuck him if he was good. Right, Jacky?”

John flipped over on his back suddenly, ass tilted up, eyes still locked on them. “Please, Papi, want it, I've been so good.”

“Yes, you have,” Alex panted from beneath Laf's hold, groaning loudly as Laf thrust harshly once, twice, three times and came deep inside him.

Laf pulled out gingerly, patting Alex's ass once before moving to lounge on his back, sated like a huge purring cat.

Alex took a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart before looking up at John and grinning at the sight he made. John stared at him longingly, face, neck and chest flush a pretty pink along with his cock.

“You ready for me, baby boy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading.
> 
> +Pls don't forget to comment: it keeps the smut train going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion (?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

“C'mere, sweetheart,” Alex cooed, tilting John's face up toward him. He had crawled over to their docile lover, ass pleasantly sore, grabbing the handcuffs along the way.

John's eyes were bright with anticipation, or perhaps unshed tears, but there was no mistaking the haze of submission that overtook them. Alex leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to John's swollen lips, and John, as if shocked by a live wire, reciprocated eagerly, arms coming up to wrap around Alex's neck.

Biting John's lower lip, Alex preened while John gasped, allowing him to enthusiastically lick into Alex's mouth before Alex's tongue overpowered his.

Alex felt John become a little too excited, moaning into Alex's mouth while his cock brushed against his leg, and Alex used the opportunity to drag one of John's arms down and lock his wrist in a cuff, breaking away from the kiss to pull the chain through a post in the headboard.

“Color, mon amour?” Laf asked from beside them, shifting closer on the bed to keep watch.

“Green,” John chirped, and Alex finished securing his other wrist above his head.

“Papi,” he pleaded, tilting his face up imploringly.

“What is it, baby boy? Are you hurting?” Alex asked, John pulling on the ungiving chains. He moaned, thrashing in his bonds, arching up searchingly for Alex's body, but Alex backed away.

“No, it's good,” John said. “Want you, please.”

“Aw, there's my desperate little whore,” Alex taunted, slipping back to the harsh role John adored so much. “Even when you try to be good, your naughty little cock gives you away.”

John squealed when Alex slapped his cock, his restricted member so heavy with blood that the tip rested against his stomach. Each slap Alex gave to his engorged prick was jarring, each of his cries sharply increasing in volume as the pain and arousal threatened to consume him.

“Mm, that's right, little slut, little baby boy. Scream for me,” Alex goaded. “Said I was gonna wreck you, I meant it. That's what this is for.” Alex gripped his own hard shaft, straddling John once again as John tried to buck up—only now Alex had him pinned by the hips, tied by the wrists. Alex slapped John's cock with his own and John absolutely howled.

Alex did it again, and John froze, jaw dropping open silently and eyes glazed as his cock started twitching wildly in the confines of his cock ring. No seed spilled except for the wet precum coating his shaft, but Alex's stomach coiled tight with the knowledge that John was dry orgasming. Coming sans ejaculation just from having his cock battered.

Alex ran his hands up and down John's chest, his flanks and arms until John calmed down, whimpering brokenly. His cock was still glaringly swollen, erect, and Alex knew he wouldn't be truly satisfied until he could spill his release.

“Oh, baby boy,” Alex said, brushing his palm against the side of John's flushed face. Laf was keeping a modest distance, recognized that John and Alex needed their own connection for the remainder of the scene at least, but his eyes glittered in adoration of his partners.

“You're so cute when you're riled up. All it really takes for you to pop off is getting your dick bruised, huh? You filthy, filthy boy.”

John groaned. “Papi. _Me matas, sabes, Papi? Cógeme, por favor, Papi,_ please, fuck me!”

“How could I resist Papi's little whore when he asks so nicely?” Alex teased, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He gazed at John's wild eyes inquisitively. “If I take off the cock ring, will you hold off until I tell you to? I need to open you up for my cock, sweetheart, and you're gonna ache real soon.”

 _As if he didn't already._ John nodded frantically, eager to get it off even if _he_ couldn't.

Alex paused before touching the ring. “If you even think about coming, I will jerk off in the shower and not touch you for a week.”

John gaped.

“I'll forgive the last one because I triggered it unexpectedly. Don't expect me to be so nice again.”

“That is quite fair, cherie, no?” Laf chimed, amused. “I will bring out the cock cage myself if the occasion arises.”

“Okay, Papi, I promise I'll be good. I'm sorry I c-came—” John tripped over the words: it hardly seemed as if his dick knew he had. “Papi, please, it hurts so much. Please fuck me and take it off, I can't anymore, I can't—”

John's voice was getting higher pitched, too frantic for Alex's liking. He unsnapped the cock ring without another thought, hurriedly wiping away the tears gathering under John's eyes.

“Color, Jacky?” Alex checked quickly.

John threw his head back in relief at having his cock freed, aching still but gratefully unrestricted.

“Green. I'm green now. Thank you, Papi, love you.”

“Love you, too, sweet boy. You good to keep going?” Alex asked hesitantly; he would hate to push John too far. “Are you too sensitive? We can stop or slow down if you need to—”

“No,” John insisted, gazing up at Alex resolutely. His expression softened, though, at the concern on Alex's face. “I'm sure. I'm green.”

Alex leaned down to kiss him sweetly, if for a brief moment.

“That's good to hear.” John yelped as a cold, slick finger suddenly pressed against his asshole. “Because my dick was tired of not being balls deep in your pert little bottom.”

John ignored Laf guffawing beside him. “ _God_ , Alex,” John moaned as the finger pushed in to the knuckle, sliding back and forth before another was added. “So good. You feel so good, love you so much, uhn—”

“Know you do, baby. You're so hot, so good, can't wait to be inside you. Missed having you around my cock.”

“Mm,” John grunted, wrists twisting against his cuffs as Alex added a third finger. “Ah! Alex!”

Alex grinned, pulse thrumming as he targeted John's prostate, unrelenting once he found it.

“Fuck! Fuck me—mmph!” John's cries were cut off by Alex's mouth pressing against his. “Mm,” John moaned, feeling Alex's fingers slip out of him.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, slicking up his cock before lining up with John's hole.

“Not a peep unless it's to safeword,” Alex piped before sliding his length all the way in.

John grunted, holding back his orgasm for the nth time that night, ass spasming around the intrusion. His eyes rolled up in bliss, mouth dropping open and relaxed without the expectation of words.

“That's right, baby,” Alex said, the slow drag of his cock pulling out of him sending shivers up John's spine. “Relax.”

And then he fucked John.

John's legs shot up to wrap around Alexander's waist as his cock plunged into him over and over, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming. His lover felt so good, so fucking _thick_ , pounding into his hole and scraping him raw from the inside out and—fuck, if John had known this would be his reward for sucking off Alex to completion too soon he'd have done it _ages_ ago.

John's breaths came out in punched out whines with the effort of keeping silent, the situation of being helpless and restrained, used and taken by Alexander with nowhere to go, no choice but to take what Alex gave him turning him on beyond belief. His cock was absolutely spitting precum, his prostate getting all the attention it could have needed from Alex's dick.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Alex panted, his shoulders hunching over. His blunt fingertips dug into John's hips. “Fuckin'—fuck, _ngh, take it!_ ”

John cried out in ecstasy, willing and happy beyond comprehension to take whatever Alex gave to him. His lover, his dom, his papi, the first person he'd entered into a serious relationship with. Always pleasing him. Always loving him.

“Green,” John choked out before they could ask, feeling his tears spilling over. His pleasure—all of his feelings were too much to keep a hold on. “Green,” he repeated, gasping, his head flinging to the side, eyes screwed shut— _“Green, green, green...”_

Alex was pressing kisses all over his face, his thrusts never ceasing or slowing down. “Love you, baby boy, taking it so well, stretched out so pretty for me. Wish you could see how pretty your ass looks swallowing my cock, so gorgeous, so good.”

John tilted his head back toward Alex, cracking his eyes open to see him gazing down at him with all of his attention. Parted his lips invitingly a moment before Alex met them.

His ass ached with every thrust brushing him against the mattress, his spanking refusing to be forgotten. His cock remained stubbornly stiff between his and Alex's stomach. Alex's thrusts became erratic.

Alex pulled his mouth away, rested his forehead against John's, eyes squeezing shut. “Are you close, sweetheart?”

John was ready to beg, scream, shout anything to get Alex to take him over the edge with him.

“Please...” he pleaded, wrapping his legs tighter around Alex, dragging him as close as possible with every thrust. He whined when Alex wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking him off with rapid precision.

“Come for me,” Alex growled, nipping John's lips harshly. John could do nothing but obey instantly, crying out as his back bowed up, cock spurting all over Alex's fist and both their stomachs in thick, white pulses, nearly two loads of come covering them.

Alex hurriedly pulled back, unsnapping the cock ring from around himself before plunging back in and coming instantaneously, groaning as he collapsed on top of John. John, at the sensation of Alex's dick pulsing inside of him, impossibly felt his balls tighten again before his cock started to spasm in another orgasm, adding to the huge mess already coating them. Alex moaned into his neck as he realized what was happening, and John twitched, legs tightening on Alex even as he rapidly became over-sensitized.

John gave a weak moan as Alex pulled out, come dripping out of his abused hole. Typically Alex needed space after any intense scene, but, as if sensing John's impending neediness, didn't even attempt to detangle himself from John's limbs—in fact, he cuddled closer, waiting on Laf this time to release John's wrists.

John's arms came to wrap immediately around Alex even as Alex gathered him close, pressing kisses to his forehead, brushing John's sweaty stray hairs away from his face. Their heavy breaths mingling.

“That was...intense,” John said dazedly, eyes fluttering shut in contentment. He loved the feeling of Alex holding him close. Loved knowing that his ass was going to ache like a bitch for days.

Alex laughed. “You think? God, we're so filthy.”

“Mm, yeah.”

They heard Laf humming before he finally decided it was right to rejoin them. “You know, you two are rather cute when you are together. It warms my heart seeing my boys love each so, even being so rough. You kind of resemble...two horny dogs.”

Alex smacked him on the shoulder, and John blushed.

“You know, I'm kinda getting fed up with the canine comparisons,” John muttered, huffing.

“Ah, yes, that was quite unfair of me—more like two horny puppies.”

“Ugh,” Alex said, rolling off the bed and pulling John along with him. “We're going to get washed. Stay there and bask in your own sweat, Laf.”

“Mon ami, you wish you could bask in my sweat!” he called after them.

Alex slammed the door of the bathroom behind them for theatrics, laughing when he heard Laf patter after them anyway.

Alex took the moment alone to look at John seriously, glancing over his bruises and flushed, sticky skin. “Are you okay, though, Jacky? That wasn't too much, was it?”

“Are you kidding?” John said, sighing and leaning his head on Alex's shoulder. “That was amazing. And...for the record, I'm sorry for, uh, um, stealing your—uh, forcing you, if that wasn't what you wanted.”

Alex actually scoffed. “Jacky, believe me when I say, when you choose to improvise, you do it the best. I can live with the burden of you choking on my dick for fun.”

John's cheeks flamed in time for Laf to join them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add an after-care chapter to this fic? Or a sequel? Please leave ideas in the comments!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic at all, don't hesitate to leave feedback. I'd love to hear what you guys think; it's what motivates me to write. Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a turn - though not entirely unexpected?

“Alexander, mon chou, do you need time alone to shower?” Lafayette asked, considerate of the trio's typical aftercare routine. Lafayette wrapped an arm around John's shoulder while he waited for a response, pressing a kiss to his neck in preparation for the care that would follow. John's eyes closed in a slow blink, tilting his head to the side to make room for Laf.

Alex froze. Normally, yeah, he would have already been trying to defuse the pent up energy he'd gained from a scene, but he didn't want that right now. He was struggling to explain why he felt different at the moment, couldn't even tell himself if there were a particular reason, but he felt the need to be close to John; he had brought him under and now he wanted to be bring him safely back.

But looking at Laf and John's familiarity, Alex felt unsure. Maybe there wasn't room for him in their aftercare—they'd established long ago that Laf took care of John, was better equipped for it, more attuned to his emotions. Maybe Alex had missed his chance to be a part of it.

They looked beautiful together.

They were looking at him.

“Papi?” John asked, his eyes peeked open at him in budding concern.

“Darling? What do you need?” Laf prompted, lasering in on Alex.

“I wanted to—” Jesus, this was hard, trying not to shut off and just hole himself in the shower stall—even if he didn't really want to. He should have had the words for this. He always had the words. “I actually wanted to take care of John this time.”

Laf's eyes blinked rapidly in surprise and Alex was about to back down in a microsecond of panic. But then John's eyes were widening, delighted, moments before he launched himself into Alex's arms.

Alex could just catch Laf's eyebrow quirking as he turned to run the bath before Alex was pleasantly surrounded by John, peppering him with kisses and gratitude.

“Really, Papi?” John finally asked, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck. Alex felt like he was floating. John's eyes bore into his. “Are you sure?”

In response, Alex bent down to heft John's thighs around his waist, lifting him up so John straddled him and carrying him over to the side of the tub where they waited for it to fill. Alex brushed his hand through John's curls while he buried his face in Alex's neck. Alex sighed softly.

Alex felt Laf's gaze on him and wasn't sure whether he'd speak up until the tub filled and Alex gathered himself and John into it, carefully. John shifted in his hold so that his back was pressed against him.

“Mon chaton, do you think you can tell me what you're feeling? Everything is okay?” Laf murmured. Alex was surprised to find himself being addressed, Laf's fingers grazing his cheek.

Alex nodded, absently stroked John's stomach, started scrubbing away the dried come. They'd been rough with him. Alex had been rough with him.

Laf leaned forward to kiss him and Alex returned it readily. “Do you want us to take care of you after? Me and John? If you need it?”

Alex's brow furrowed slightly. “I don't need it. I just wanted—” Alex faltered.

“It is okay, Alexander, you do not need to explain. Do what you feel for John and I will look to you both? Is this okay?”

John fidgeted slightly against Alex, craning his head to look at Laf, then Alex curiously. “Daddy?"

“Of course, Laf, we want you here. Need you. I just...” He was making Laf nervous, his grammar slipping. John was getting worried. Alex was horrified as he began to feel tears sting his eyes. His breath hitched, and he buried his face against the back of John's neck as a sob caught in his throat unexpectedly.

“Alex?” John gasped, pulled out from subspace like cold water had been splashed on him. He turned in Alex's arms despite Alex's weak struggle to keep John from looking at him. “Oh my god, baby girl, what's wrong?”

Alex could only spare a thought thanking whatever deity was around that John hadn't dropped or been fully little before—before

_'Fore he fucked up his aftercare. Christ, no wonder Laf takes care of him, what was he thinking, should have stuck to the shower hurt John can't even take care of him freaked Laf out crying weak bad dom bad boyfriendbadbadbad_

Alex couldn't breathe, couldn't hear Laf frantically calling his name, touching him, couldn't feel John shifting him so he was cradled in John's hold. Felt the water move around him, felt himself drift instead of float, shivering like he had in the storm.

Should've been alone and this wouldn't have happened. Deserved to be alone. Would be left alone.

Weak. Stupid. Bad.

John had trusted him. Told him he loved him and Alex had beat him, made Laf beat him all because he had tried to please Alex.

“Baby, I wanted all of that.” Alex must have spoken aloud. “I was green the entire time, you checked me constantly. You were so good to me.”

“Hurt you and I loved you.” Alex's breath hitched again as he reminded himself.

“Hurt me because I consented and I love you. Alex, baby, you'd never hurt me.”

Alex tried to stop trembling, registered John's fingers pressed into his skin, cradling him close. Not letting him drift. “Hurt you before. Hurt Laf now.”

“Oh, _mon coeur_ ,” Laf choked out, trying desperately not to cry. Could tell something was off from Alex's desire for closeness after the scene, should have been able to tell that Alex had needed their attention. Should have looked out for him better, not pressured him into explaining feelings he probably did not know how to acknowledge in the first place. “ _My love, my darling_ , you did not hurt me. I am only sad that you are hurting.”

“I shouldn't be hurting!” Alex lashed out, angry at himself. “I didn't even sub! John did and I was supposed to take care of him and I couldn't—I couldn't—” Another sob wracked his body, and John tightened his hold on him.

“Shh, it's okay, baby girl,” John assured him, picking up the soapy rag. “You took care of me the entire time. I think I know what's going on, but we'll talk later. Right now, we can take care of each other, okay?”

Alex turned his face into John's chest, shutting his eyes tight and nodding. Felt grounded in John's hold, surrounded by the warm water as John began dragging the cloth across his body. Scrubbed the come from his hole, lathered his abdomen in suds, humming while he washed through his hair. Pressed kisses against him as Alex's heart rate slowed down, his breaths evening out. Murmured quietly to Laf, or perhaps to Alex.

“Love you so much.”

He was being picked up.

“My dearest, mon amour, so lovely.”

Legs weak. Pressure against his sides. Against his skin. In his hair.

“Always so good for us. So good to me.”

Carried again. Moved.

“ _Je t'aime, mon chaton._ ”

“ _Te amo, te adoro mi_ _corazón. Mi amor._ ”

Horizontal. Tucked. Swaddled.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Alex whispered.

Warm.

“Never gonna leave you alone, baby girl.”

“ _Jamais._ ”

Loved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, everything that took place was 100% consensual - I encourage you to read this fic back (I certainly did) to understand more where Alex's mindset stemmed from. Alex unintentionally mixed his and John's love-making with the harshness of him topping in his head and, because he was so unaccustomed to needing aftercare, experienced dom drop as a result. John realizes this pretty soon but Laf struggles because he's only used to his partners dropping as a result of subbing or aftercare gone wrong. Alex didn't immediately recognize his own need for care and as a result felt guilty; I will definitely address this soon. There is wrong to be righted yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is /extremely/ appreciated.
> 
> (Edit: read this back and realized this needs more immediate addressing, so one more chapter at least! Poor baby Alex.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a 100 word fic lol.
> 
> Ideas for the next one are welcome! Until then~

Alexander's eyes blinked open gradually, the dark of the room engulfing him. No light was peeking through the drapes on the windows so he hazarded it must have still been the early hours of the morning. He would have rolled over to check his phone if it weren't for the two strong pairs over arms cushioning him, John wrapping around his front like a koala and Laf spooning him from behind.

Alex remembered the night before and wanted to burrow through the mattress in embarrassment.

He was half wondering how they managed to wind up sleeping like this, half wondering how to slip out without disturbing them, when Laf, as if sensing his impending escape, tightened his hold on both his lovers.

“Cherie?” he asked, tucking his face against Alex's neck.

“Fuck. Um. Yeah. 'M sorry Laf.” He shifted his gaze abruptly down to John's throat when hazel eyes made contact with his.

“There is nothing to apologize for, Alexander. If anything, we should be apologizing to you.”

“Nope,” Alex said, managing to pull himself up and nudge off their arms. He couldn't take them blaming themselves to try and alleviate him of his guilt.

John was the one to pull him back into his embrace, hands moving to touch his face almost reverently as Laf's palm returned to his waist. “Baby girl, it's okay.”

“What's okay?” Alex asked shortly, knowing he had no right to.

“To feel the way you felt,” John said, not letting Alex look away. “The way you're feeling. Tell me if I'm wrong, baby girl.”

Alex stared, waiting for him to continue.

“You started doubting the way you treated me. Then you doubted your place in our relationship. You mixed up our play in the scene with our love outside of it and you struggled distinguishing between the two.”

Alex's vision wavered, but he blinked it back. John's thumb brushed against his cheek back and forth, Laf's grip on him tightening. He nodded.

“I feel the same way when I drop,” John said as if confessing, and Alex's mouth opened to argue but John cut him off. “It's different, but it's kind of the same. You feel awful because reality becomes blurred for that short while you drop, and if you're not taken care of—if you're not reassured, you just. You plummet.

“And that was part of our problem, wasn't it?” John asked openly, and Laf's hand started sweeping up and down Alex's arm and side restlessly. “We didn't know what you needed; you didn't know what you needed. I know: you didn't need to be bathed or spoon-fed or coddled like me, because you weren't subbing—you needed reassurance that you did right by me. That you didn't hurt me. That you didn't betray my trust as a dom.”

Alex stared at John, eyes wide and shining. John couldn't believe how lucky he was in that moment to have him.

“You experienced dom drop, Alex. And that's okay, baby girl, it's alright to feel unsure sometimes. But now we'll better know how to handle it if this happens again. We gotta remember that playing doesn't just mean looking out for whoever bottoms.”

Alex exhaled like he had been holding in his breath, and then his arms shot out to wrap around John, his hair flying around their faces. He was nodding his head in understanding, or agreement, or maybe just relief, and John pulled him back so he could kiss him properly.

“I love you so much, Jacky,” Alex breathed, breaking away.

“I know, baby girl. I love you, too.” John smiled, tilting his head up to meet Laf when he bent forward to kiss him.

“I'd never hurt you—not really, never if you didn't want me to,” Alex said, looking at them, like he couldn't bear for John or Laf not to understand.

“Neither John nor I would allow that, mon amour,” Laf said, before kissing Alex slowly, lingeringly, like an apology for not immediately understanding his needs all the time. “And we would never harm you either. We love you, mon chou.”

“I love you, too,” he said, grinning suddenly. “Oh, thank fuck.”

“Huh?” Laf asked, when John smirked in dawning understanding and he was left clueless.

“Woke up soft,” Alex admitted. “Was kinda worried I wouldn't be able to get it up for a while; not a problem, it turns out.”

Laf pulled away from him, rolling over in mock exasperation. “Hey, I was sandwiched between you two all night—no one can blame me.”

“Scandalous,” Laf piped, as John slowly rolled his hips against Alex's erection, his own responding readily. “You are a deviant, Alexander, a little minx.”

“Mm, yeah,” he gasped, mouthing at John's collarbone. “Fuck me, baby boy, want you to put your big dick in me, fill me up.”

“Fuck,” John panted, groaning when Alex wrapped a hand as best he could around both their cocks and started tugging, their precum slicking the way. “Yes, fuck yeah, baby girl. Do you need prep?”

Alex shook his head frantically. “Just lube. Come on, baby, wanna feel it.” He scooted back to lay atop Laf as Laf steadied him by the hips, his cock trapped against Alex's back while they waited for John to grab the lube from the nightstand. Alex jumped, whining, as John poured some directly onto his hole and then slicked up his own cock, lining up with the twitching pucker as Laf moaned at the sight.

John leaned down to share kisses with them both before pushing all the way in, groaning in time with Alex and setting a punishing pace.

The three of them were in a great mood that morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me @ zoielle.tumblr.com


End file.
